ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Spiralling Heights
What is the Tower of Spiralling Heights? The Tower of Spiralling Heights, or ToSH for short, is an ascension-based tower in Ring 4 that was released on January 6th/7th, 2019 along with the ring itself. This is one of the few towers to have a building style to it using multiple colors. Using a coil would've resulted in you getting teleported to an alternate ending in the original game, as a disgrace to coil users. As well as this, there was a secret section that you could access by touching Feodoric's Golden Brick of Enlightenment, but it was later removed and replaced when the tower was imported into the game. This is the easiest tower in ring 4 and should be beaten after the ring is unlocked. It is also a collab community tower made by Cll0y, aamosaku, IceNsalt, and EshaDeDoge. Beginners Guide Starting the Tower * Layer 1: Forest floor: this floor is filled with trees. Follow the path to reach a ladder. Climb up the ladder and continue following the path. DO NOT FALL INTO THE WATER OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE. When you reach a dead end, jump onto the trees and jump across them to reach another ladder at the other side. move sideways into the pushing platform and then jump onto the wooden ledges. Do a few more simple jumps and then climb up the ladder to reach floor 2. * Layer 2: climb up the hill until you get to the cylinder jump and the hanging sphere jump. Than walk up the hill with the killbrick lines, than do some easy jumps to layer 3 Continuing the Tower * Layer 3: start of the layer with a conveyor with killbricks, after that do some more easy jumps until you get to the truss and climb it. Your now inside the spinning platform do some jumps than climb the truss to get to Layer 4 * Layer 4: there are 2 sides, both will have a guide * white side with black platforms: climb up the cylinders than walk to the wall jumps, than fall to the cylinder and do some easy jumps than a truss, get on the diamond and walk to floor 5 * black side with white platforms: climb up the 2 singular trusses than the cylinder to the full truss. Do some cylinder jumps than 3 square jumps. Climb up the cylinder than take the truss and walk to floor 5 * Layer 5: Walk up the wedge and jump to a spinning platform. Jump to the x pusher then jump to the chillax zone. Once your done chilling take the automatic conveyor. You will drop on a mountain, go in the middle and go across the tightrope. Go up the truss then jump on a weird platform. Climb a truss then drop a bit down to the spinners. Jump on a wedge then jump to the wedge on floor 6 * Layer 6: Do two sphere jumps then go across a tightrope. Get on the weird platform then jump to a platform. Take the speed pad and just run and jump over the poison to the other side. Get on a long 1 stud under safety net and do 1 or 2 in and outs. Jump to a plank and don't go the poison way, take the tightrope then jump to a wedge. Then do wedge jumps that get smaller as you go then jump onto and go up the truss. After some swinging platforms, just walk on top the long 1 stud. Jump to another one then go on the tightrope. Jump to a platform with a cylinder in the middle then jump on some cylinders. Go across the tightrope then walk onto a platform followed by another tightrope. Walk/jump to another platform then go across another tightrope to get to floor 7. * Layer 7: Jump on a platform then jump to a platform on top of it. Jump to a platform then do some basic platforming. Jump on a shpere and use the ladder to make it on top. After that there is some basic platforming and for some reason there is a gbj section. Walk across the 1 stud then it fades in and out, now do some jumps to get out of the gbj box. Do 2 jumps and do a slanted 1 stud wrap. Jump to the ladder to get on the platform. Then ladder jump or walk off to the platform then there is some more basic platforming. Then there is a ladder under safety net. If you are not in the best spot, you might have to ladder jump or ladder walk. Once you do that you're at floor 8. * Layer 8: After 2 basic platforms jump on a platform that is an unmarked conveyor and a jump to a ladder (suprising for an easy difficulty tower) Walk then jump on some spinners. Jump on the neon block then go across the tightrope to the other neon block. Walk/jump to a slanted platform and jump to another one. Now do 4 slanted wraps (a bit too hard for easy) Now jump on some long 1 studs then the automated conveyors return. Once it ends, jump on some 1 x 3 studs then go up a ladder. Jump on a 4 x 1 then some 2 x 1 studs. Jump on a long stud then go up the ladder to get to floor 9. Finishing the Tower * Layer 9: This is all under a safety net. Jump on a poison brick and jump on some 1 x 4 studs. Jump on 2 wobbly platforms and then jump on a slanted platform. Jump on the spinner and jump on a 1 x 4 stud. Now jump in the gap to get to the next box. Jump on long 1 studs then 2 1 stud spheres then some bigger ones. Jump on the slanted spinning platform. Jump on the other one then jump on the very fast rotating platform and jump to the next box. Go up a wedge and jump to a big platform. Jump to a weird platform then jump to a truss. Walk/jump onto a platform then go up the slanted truss that might take a few tries for your character to stay on. Jump to get the next box then fall down or try to skip. Jump on some wall hugging wedges then jump on a platform. Jump on spheres that get smaller then go up 2 ladders. Go in the middle platform then jump to a small pyramid platform. After this do a bit of long 1 studs then when you get to the 2 x 2, jump on spheres then go up a truss to get to floor 10. * Layer 10: When you go on the first wedge, take the left route and go up the ladder. Do some basic jumps then go to a section. Press the button then go down the dropper with a ballon that shoots you back up to get to the end. Jump on a spinner and use the ladder. The automated conveyor will drop you down another dropper. Now just go in the hole to get to the credits room. Once your ready walk to the winpad to beat this tower. Music: *Floor 1: Lush forest - Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon *Floor 2: Undertale - Core *Floor 3 & 4: Puzzle Plank Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Floor 5: Gusty Garden Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy *Chillax Zone: Deltarune - Hip Shop *Floor 6: Into the Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy *Floor 7 & 8: Scrap Brain Zone Gamegear Remix *Floor 9: Buoy Base Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy *Floor 10: Adventure's End GaMetal remix - Mario & Luigi Dream Team *The end room/credits: In the hands of fate - Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 Continuing after this point. Go to Tower of Getting Gnomed as it's the next tower that's easy enough. Gallery tosh.png|ToSH's badge Screen Shot 2019-05-18 at 12.38.33 PM.png|ToSH's portal Category:JToH Category:Easy Category:Towers Category:Ring 4 Category:Kiddie's Inferno